


Урок фехтования

by Graanda



Series: Полевые занятия [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Энакин считает, что Асоке будет лучше драться левой рукой. С одной правой у нее все равно не получается.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Полевые занятия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Урок фехтования

**Author's Note:**

> Вам может показаться, что здесь есть ООС, но автору так не кажется.
> 
> Написано в стилистике и по хэдканону цикла МЖС (в шапке), но является самостоятельной работой, так как действие происходит за много лет до МЖС. Может читаться на 100% как самостоятельный фанфик. Вторая часть: ["Кристалл памяти"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342519)

— Ты пропустила удар. Не будь рядом Рекса, уже готовилась бы к костру!

Энакин возвышался над ней миражом Кеноби и бесился как взвод нетраханых датомирских ведьм. Асока вскинула на него взгляд, повела плечом. Не то чтобы у нее было настроение болтать. Не то чтобы у нее вообще было хоть какое-то настроение.

— Это война, — она туже затянула бинт, завязала зубами на запястье, сплюнула. — Ты сам так говорил, Скайгай.

В каюте стало нечем дышать; Скайуокер сжал протез, в углу заискрила проводка.

— Это война, когда дело не касается моих людей!

Асока фыркнула, прокрутила запястье, сморщилась. Если повезет, им еще три дня болтаться на орбите до стыковки с флотом Юларена. Заживет.

— Как будто она меня спрашивала, — бросила она.

В мозгу затрещало. Воздух вкрутился под монтралы, распирал изнутри. У Асоки комок появился в горле, раздулся там иглами и застрял. Голова сама заскользила вверх. Глаза у Скайуокера были красные, опухшие, злые.

— Если не в состоянии отбиться от Вентресс одной рукой — значит, будем нарабатывать вторую.

— Сейчас? — скривилась Асока.

— Сейчас, — отрезал Скайуокер и зашагал к залу.

Залом тут была столовая в часы между завтраком и обедом. Клоны были недовольны, клонов никто не спрашивал. Скайуокер приказал офицерам натаскивать молодняк, и теперь вместо часов продыха они отрядами пахали друг друга между высадками.

Пока Асока плелась за Энакином, он уже растолкал к стенам стулья со столами и разогнал по коридорам зевак.

Клоны на входе жалостливо на нее покосились — и состроили лица жестянками, едва к ним обернулся Скайуокер. Он повел бровью, и их как ветром сдуло.

Когда у генерала было дурное настроение, обычно лихорадило весь корабль.

Асока вздохнула, взяла крепче меч, встала посреди зала.

В самом бы деле, как хорошо было бы послать сейчас Скайуокера к Амидале.

То ли мысли на ее лице отражались слишком уж явно, то ли без королевы ему въелась вожжа под хвост, но злиться он стал сильней. Так щелкнул Силой ей по коленям, что даже прикусило кожу.

— Спину назад, ногу вперед, меч в левую руку, — Скайуокер ехидно ухмыльнулся, активировал клинок. Асока перебросила свой в другую. — Давай, детка, покажи, что можешь.

Он атаковал, едва она схватилась за меч, тут же оттеснил к стене.

— Зеркаль, зеркаль правую! — он продавил ее по дуге, ослепил глаза искрами. — Стойка нунам на смех, плечи распрямить! Спина!

Асока в кувырке ушла от удара, потом еще и еще. Сила великая, если так пойдет дальше, она будет иметь все шансы полюбоваться, как Вентресс плюется легкими. Если Скайуокер сам хоть что-то ей оставит.

Правое запястье не работало. Асока инстинктивно хотела перехватить меч, и Скайуокер Силой впился ей в руку, сжал мертвой хваткой; Асока зашипела от боли.

— Так нечестно! — скривилась она, чудом уйдя от его подсечки и сохранив равновесие.

Энакин оскалился, ни на миг не прекратил удары. Она через один отбивала их левой рукой, уходила от половины, а оставшиеся жалили на пониженной мощности даже сквозь одежду.

Где-то через десять минут начало получаться лучше.

— Может, нам просто изучить голокрон? — Асока попыталась найти компромисс.

Ей влетело за это касательным прямо по второму запястью.

— Может, просто подставишь дуковой подстилке шею?

— Ну другие же тренируются по записям! — взвыла Асока.

— То другие.

У нее не было времени подумать над ответом: он увеличил мощность и уже подпалил ей майку и часть бедра. Штаны на выброс, пропустит еще удар — и будет красоваться с ожогами.

У всех генералы как генералы, а у счастливого пятьсот первого — их ситхов джедайский мессия!

Ранкоры драные, иногда она боялась мастера почище любого клона, а иногда и восторгалась им больше всего легиона разом. Рекс как-то сказал ей, что это нормально, когда тренер с тебя шкуру спускает.

— Хватит!

Она погасила меч, вскинула растопыренные руки вперед и судорожно вдохнула воздух, как последний глоток в океане.

Скайуокер выключил клинок; она уперлась ладонями в колени, не в состоянии надышаться и поднять к нему взгляд. Даже запястье прошло с горя. Тело, похоже, решило, что хватит хандрить, сейчас оно будет умирать.

Она захрипела, постояла минуту; подняла к Скайуокеру голову.

Он улыбался ей кривой улыбкой, и Асока скривилась ему в ответ.

— Поняла, как надо?

Асока шумно дышала ртом, ела воздух.

— Ты у меня умница, — он потрепал ее по спине, поднял под локоть.

Она уткнулась лбом ему в плечо. Кровь стучала в висках, давление клонило к полу. Он удержал ее на ногах.

— Да, — Асока покрутила меч в левой руке, правой хватаясь за сбившуюся тунику Скайуокера. Клинок лежал в ладони не совсем уверенно, но она поняла, как с ним работать.

— Значит, повторим завтра.


End file.
